1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a valve device, and particularly relates to improvement of a valve device in which solenoid components are assembled into assembly holes provided to a valve body.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-156063 discloses a valve device configured such that multiple solenoid components are assembled in parallel into multiple assembly holes that are provided to a valve body, and rectangular locking portions provided to a fixing member are engaged with engagement grooves formed in outer circumferential surfaces of the solenoid components, thereby retaining the multiple solenoid components.